


A Study in the Logic Behind Interspecies Intercourse

by 3six12



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Open Relationship, Wormhole, sexual experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3six12/pseuds/3six12
Summary: Spock would always be fascinated by anything that could provide an opportunity for scientific discoveries, sexual intercourse included.





	A Study in the Logic Behind Interspecies Intercourse

**Author's Note:**

> Because someone once asked if I would ever write slash with Garak and Spock. Hopefully this is what they're looking for.

            At first, Spock marveled at the wormhole with the same appreciation and intellectual curiosity as one would come to expect from him. He was excited at the prospects of such a finding, both for the scientific advances and in some small part to his own personal career. If his hypothesis played out, and he was sure it would, then the Federation would have at its disposal generations worth of research and opportunities.

            So it came as no surprise Spock’s frustration when the wormhole did not, in fact, follow his hypothesis. There was little the Federation, or science, would be able to do with a parallel universe. Especially considering that the very existence of a parallel universe, and any interaction with such universe, would be going against all rules and regulations regarding first contact.

            It was a surprise, however, when Spock made the quick acquaintance of one Elim Garak, Cardassian intelligence operative and tailor. Captain Kirk, having been occupied with Captain Sisko, and having agreed to a rather open relationship with his first officer, had given Spock his permission to, as Spock had put it, “scientifically pursue intercourse with the Cardassian.” As Spock had put it.

            One would not have assumed that the sly, fast talking Cardassian would be able to catch the eye of the austere, logical Vulcan. In fact, their first interaction was one that would ruin any future interactions for any normal individual. That would not be the case for the two outcast aliens.

            “Isn’t it dangerous to perpetuate the stereotype that Vulcans are the intellectual puppies of the Federation?” The first words Garak spoke to Spock were said in a surprisingly kind manner, one that suggested he was attempting to give legitimate advice. His next words ruined the forced ambience. “You follow your captain around so faithfully, he must have you so well trained by now. Does it not bother you?”

            “You refer to me as a dog but you forget that dogs will bite their owner if their owner is not sure enough. Do not confuse me with a submissive hound when I am indeed perfectly capable of choosing who I follow.” The immediate look of surprise on Garak’s face was illogically pleasing. “You, on the other hand, do not seem quite so strong.”

            “Oh Vulcan, not only are your ears pointed, it seems your tongue is as well. It suits you well.”

            “Your compliment is not needed.”

            “You apparently don’t get many compliments if you consider that one.” Garak laughed, his hand coming to grasp Spock on the shoulder. Spock would forever wonder at the tactility of so many species, especially with the shoulder. That would be another study for another time. “I mean no offense. Perhaps I can buy you a drink, show you around the Promenade? We can continue our discussion.”       

            “That would be agreeable.”

            That’s how Spock found himself sitting across Garak at Quark’s, as he was informed was the common name for the Ferengi’s establishment – conceited though it was – listening as Garak wove a tale of a particularly harrowing military endeavor.

            “And that, dear friend, is when I first found my love of tailoring and alterations. One can get far if one only knows how to work the fabric.”

            “An interesting concept. You suggest that your abilities as tailor allowed you to succeed where others were unable, as you created a means to an end. The opportunities that you found, you found because of cloth, where indeed you found them because of your own ingenuity. Like a chameleon, you changed skin, and changed it easily as you knew how.”

            “Those Vulcan ears of yours miss nothing, even that unspoken. It’s been some time since I’ve had so much of an intellectually inclined conversational partner.”

            “While I find I cannot say the same, I will take the compliment for what it is.”

            “It is a wonderful compliment.”

            At that moment, a Dabo girl appeared, placing the drinks Garak had taken the liberty of ordering for the table. Although, the table consisted only of the Vulcan and Cardassian. Before Garak she placed a glass of Kanar; a hot glass of cocoa for Spock.

            “I hope you don’t think I’m purposefully attempting to get you drunk. I find it quite miserable to drink alone. Here’s to hoping your prude Vulcan belly can hold it.” Garak wryly raised his glass. When Spock did not reciprocate, Garak drew his lips down, lowering his glass to clink it gently against the mug of cocoa Spock had yet to touch.

            “You will find yourself surprised and quite disappointed when you learn that Vulcans can, how does the saying go, “drink you under the table.”

            “Oh, I do hope you do, my friend. I do hope you do.”

            Hours later, and with table space running out, both Garak and Spock were well and thoroughly drunk under the table, although not literally. They had maintained their upright position, although Garak quite frequently laid across the table, grasping Spocks arms and squeezing cheerfully. On several occasions he had touched Spocks hands, running the pads of fingers over the back of Spocks knuckles, enthralled with the task and devoting far too much energy into what he was doing.

            “I wish to have intercourse with you.” Spock drawled, his words slow and slurred.

            “I thought you’d never ask. It took far too many hot cocoas to get into your theoretical pants.”

            “Theoretical?”

            “Assuming Vulcans and Cardassians are able to copulate.”

            “Ahh. I had not thought that far.”

            “Then you are not as witty as you look, when you’re drunk under the table.”

            “We are still above the table. It would appear that you are not as sharp as you think.”

            “Ah but your tongue remains as sharp as ever! Lets see if we can put it to good use.”

            “Indeed. Should we be unable to have intercourse in the conventional sense, there are other ways in which we can give each other pleasure.”

            “Indeed there are, my pointed friend.”

            Rising from the table, Garak pulled Spock with him, both of them standing on uneven legs, leaning heavily against each other. All other patrons of the bar had the good graces to ignore the odd pair as they walked from the bar, down the Promenade and to Garaks quarters.

            It did not take either of them long to undress themselves although it did reaffirm Spocks already conclusive theory that the aspect of undressing could quite quickly dampen any arousal, no matter how strong. It was not any help that the both of them had consumed far too much intoxicating substances, leaving them both less than capable.

            The first look at his lovers body, however, reignited the fire in Spocks loins. His eyes traveled slowly over Garaks chest, down his lightly haired stomach, down further to the fire in his own loins. Spock was pleased to see that, aside from more ridges and a greater girth, Garak was decidedly humanoid in genitalia. Which meant that, at the very least, Spock would be able to bottom.

            Stepping forward, Spock placed his hands on Garaks chest, eyes intent upon taking in every detail. He pressed his fingers into the muscles he found, working his thumbs gently over his already raised nipples. His flesh was paler, grayer than Spock was accustomed to and had he not known better, Spock might have called for Dr. McCoy. The thought alone allowed a small, rare chuckle to escape his lips.

            “Can I ask, oh mighty Vulcan, what you find so humorous?”

            “Definitely not the long bone of your upper arm.” Spock mumbled against the skin of Garak’s shoulder. “I have not come across others with your skin color. It is fascinating. What is the color of your blood?”

            “If you are willing, perhaps you will find out.”

            “I will not indeed. Such,” Spock fumbled for a word, his brows furrowed,” such loving is not to my liking.”

            “A pacifist through and through.”

            “Thank you.”

            Spocks hands traveled up Garaks chest, over his shoulders, coming into first contact with the ridges that made up the girth of his neck. The ridges traveled over the slope of his shoulder blades, converging at what Spock would consider his fifth rib and travelling the length of his spine, to the dimple at the top of his buttocks, around his hips and tapering off as they traveled down his legs. Spock followed their path with his fingers, ghosting over each ridge and marveling as Garak squirmed beneath him, ending with a firm squeeze of his buttocks.

            They both seemed to marvel at the fact that, during some point, they had ended up sprawled on the bed. Spock drew his leg up, placing it between Garaks and drawing them flush. Their lengths slid against each other, causing a combined hiss to escape both lovers.

            Skimming his hand down his lovers body, Spock took a firm hold of Garaks length, wrapping his long fingers around him the best that he could.

            “While Vulcans have incredible muscle control, I do wonder if I will be able to accommodate you.”

            “You need not worry about that. When with a man, I prefer not to be treated like a man. I will willingly accommodate _you._ ”

            Rolling them so that Spock lay above him, a slender frame above the impressively larger Cardassian, Spock dipped his fingers in the oil beside the bed before dipping them into his lover. Garak groaned, his hands tightening on Spocks arms the only indication of his discomfort. Slowly, Spock stretched him, worked him open, all the while searching for the Cardassians prostate.

            “Rotate your fingers 180 degrees, bend your knuckles and bear down. Yes! Like that!” Garak pushed upward, his lower body raising off the bed to meet Spocks touch. With his other hand, Spock held his chest down, hovering over him, a breath away from their lips touching.

            “I insist you enter me now.” Garak all but growled.

             Spock needed no further instruction. He slid into Garak, surprised by the immense heat that immediately surrounded him. He sat still for a moment, watching Garaks face for any pain. He did not have to wait long, as Garak himself took charge, undulating against Spock, drawing him in and out. Within moments, they were moving together, grasping and pulling and wanting so much more.

            The room, once silent, was soon filled with groans and moans and soft pleas for more, to continue, to do that again, to be harder, faster. Spock was drawn into Garaks vocal nature, adding sounds of his own, sounds he usually reserved for his time with Jim.

            Latching onto Garaks mouth, Spock stole his breath with a heated kiss, all teeth and tongue. They clashed and clanked, almost painful in the desperation. Spock did as Garak asked, thrusting harder, faster until he felt the familiar heat pooling in his stomach.

            Pulling out, Spock pushed Garak down in the bed when he began to protest. Raking his nails over Garaks chest, Spock stopped at his nipples, toying them roughly. He took one in his mouth, using his hand to occupy the other. After a moment, he switched, giving both nipples equal attention.

            Spock sat back. He placed his hands at Garaks hips, prompting him to roll over. Garak complied easily, going so far as to place a pillow under his hips to prop himself up. The movement began again, rocking the bed and drawing forth more moans.

            This time, Spock did not stop when he felt the pooling, did not slow when he felt his lover tense beneath him. He rode it through, his hands gripping Garaks hips tightly. The orgasm shook him, his release spreading in Garak, coming in hot, sporadic bursts. His thrusting faltered, slowing until Spock lay across Garaks back.

            “Very nice, Vulcan.”

            “Indeed.”

            That next morning, Garak surprised Spock with a tray of fruit, a bowl of plain yogurt and a mug of genuine Vulcan spice tea. Spock savored the tea, drinking it slowly, visibly surprised when Garak refilled it. They sat naked on the bed, feeding each other fruit, touching pads of fingers against any and all available skin. It did not take long for both of them to become excited, and then for both of them to rediscover the joy of breaking that arousal.

            For the next five days, Captain Kirk would find himself busy with ship status, with some much needed shore leave, no doubt exploring on his own, leaving Spock to the company of Garak. On one day, they hardly left the room. Another, they spent much of their time on the holo-suit, walking through the streets of Cardassia, the highly industrialized landscape speaking lengths to the nature of the civilization.

            “The architecture matches the species. You are fond of ridges, yes?”

            “Funny. Don’t play me. I’ve been to Vulcan.”

            “Then you know much of Vulcan?”

            “You could say that.”

            Although the heat was artificial, the dirt and sand not quite real, both men satisfied their need to cleanse themselves with a joint shower. In addition to satisfying that need, they also satisfied other needs, needs that required them to rebathe themselves.

            “I’ve heard much of these Vulcan mind melds. They fascinate me. Would you be willing to share?” The water ran over Garaks face, slicking his hair to his neck, almost covering his ridges. Spock pushed his hair back.

            “Unfortunately not. While Jim is welcoming to trivial pursuits of carnal pleasure, especially where one might consider it to be of a scientific nature, neither of us are comfortable with the idea of sharing our minds with others. It is a most alarming and revolting concept.”

            “Then, lover, I am sorry this scientific experiment has revolted you.”

            Spock shot a look at Garak, his eyebrows raised high, intimidating in their own right. “It is not you that revolts me. I have learned much from my nights with you. It is the mind meld with one that I do not belong to that I find revolting.”

            “Do you intend to take what I’ve taught you back to your owner, lover? Share with him your scientific discoveries.”

            “Perhaps, but you misunderstand my relationship with Jim. We belong to each other, therefore we own each other.”

            It was the fifth night of their experiment that found Spock propped against the headboard, reading from his pad, and Garak sprawled on his stomach, working on the finishing touches of a gift for Spock. Putting down his work, his arm around Spock’s waist, Garak pulled him down the bed until they were face to face. He did not have to prompt Spock into a very heavy, very sloppy kiss. It was the same as it had been all nights previous. Spock was fast concluding that Cardassians, much like Klingons, were rough lovers while still being highly considerate.

            Garak drew his teeth over Spocks lips, catching his bottom lip and pulling it into his mouth, sucking heavily. Spock had also learned that Garak was very much into mouth play, something that Spock himself had rarely been interested in, Jim aside. Perhaps he had never had the right teacher because now, as Garak worried Spocks lip with teeth and tongue, Spock found himself growing quickly hard.

            That glorious mouth traveled down Spocks neck, down his chest, paying worship to his nipples, biting at his navel and engulfing him in one quick, easy motion. One of his hands found the sensitive Vulcan fingers, dancing over them and adding to the overwhelming sensations. With only his feet available to him, Spock used his foot to provide friction to Garaks penis, excited when the Cardassian gasped over Spocks own penis.

            The climax was quick, both of them panting and gasping, moaning through the shockwaves, holding each other close. They had both become so used to the others climax, Garak being conscious of Spocks tendency to be oversensitive after intercourse. So instead of running his hands down the Vulcans overheated skin, instead of peppering kisses over his face, as he had done after the first night, Garak lay still, holding Spock close and providing him the grounding he needed.

            “The wormhole will open tomorrow morning, at approximately 0945. Your captain intends to leave at that time and it’s likely we won’t see each other again.”

            “Given the nature of our relationship was only ever supposed to be casual and of a mutual nature,             the end of said relationship should not be of any concern.”

            “Then you’re saying you won’t miss me? I’m hurt, my Vulcan lover.”

            Spock lay still for a moment, letting the strength and warmth of the Cardassians arms work to ground him. “I did not say that. You have been, so far, the most fulfilling lover I have had the privilege of laying with.”

            “Oh, above your captain?”

            “No, Garak, not above my captain.”

            “That’s the first time you’ve said my name.”

            “Indeed it is. Congratulations on being able to focus, even given the circumstances.”

            Garak placed a gentle kiss to Spocks lips. “Here’s to hoping the circumstances will repeat themselves.”

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be finished.


End file.
